dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Templars
' Templars' also known as the Templar Order, were once a prominent group of Ghost and Demon Hunters within Daten City. Once a large part of Daten's protection from the supernatural, it faded into obscurity for a long time. It's only resurfaced recently as Sir Strappon has revived some parts of the order. Brief History Once a Catholic Military force founded in the year 1119 and active all the way until 1312, the group was originally tied to the Crusades. Disbanded by Pope Clement V, they fell out of public eye for a long, long time. Underground operations continued in Europe for several hundred years, re-establishing themselves as Ghost Hunters for the betterment of the people of Europe. Popularity rose once again and eventually gained the attention of the Immortals. To expand their horizons, Abbeys were taken from places in Europe and moved to other locations in the world, one of which landed in California where Daten City would eventually be established. When Ghost Hunting became banned in Europe, their operations permanently moved to Daten City. The Panty Raiders Alongside the Heavenbent side of Human factions lies those who wish to serve both the immortal's cause and humanity as a whole. These humans follow under Strappon and are called the Panty Raiders. Panty Raiders are work closely with Angels as they both have a common goal. They take care of less dangerous ghosts or Lost Souls. Because they are city-approved, they get funding for state of the art weaponry. Their activities aren't limited to just ghost hunting as they're a big part of neighborhood watches and city-wide community services. Uniform Panty Raiders or Templars, whatever name they wish to associate with, their flair is the same. To identify themselves, they have the option to wear a pin with the Panty Raider Cross or some sort of scarf/cape/accessory bearing the old Templar cross. The colors are restricted to white with red and some silver accents. Orders and Meetings Panty Raiders serve directly under Strappon and meet at the Abbey. Their typical meeting space is the Church or Round Table room. Their meetings are not restricted from immortals, as it's possible for immortals to join the Panty Raiders' cause. However, Strappon sets aside orders specifically for his Panty Raiders that have to do with Lost Souls in particular, and some ghosts, to separate his role as the Angels' handler from his role as leader of the Panty Raiders. Extended History of Templars in Daten City The city on a lay-line, Templars had plenty of practice destroying the spirits that spit themselves out of the earth. As California became established and grew to the city it is now, the Templars simply remained a background support system. The sect within Daten City, the Holy Knights, was founded by Grand Master Cuffs with the goal of keeping America safe from Ghosts and, eventually, Demons. Though their methods proved more effective on Ghosts as they couldn't do more than irritate demons as best. Grand Master Harness came to power in 1975 with the same goal as Cuffs. Though the force was small by the mid-70s, he was able to increase its popularity among the troubled youth by giving them an outlet for their anger and violence- destroying ghosts. Fighting for Daten The rise of Templars in Daten was a small victory, but it was also followed by a rise in Ghost and Demon activity. The new Mayor of Daten, Corset, had made life difficult for the Templars' fight to keep the supernatural activity down. In an attempt to dissuade people swaying toward the 'dark side', Grand Master Harness allowed the public use of their church. The people of Daten enjoyed the beautiful grounds as its own landmark, and many people happily joined the clergy within. It was a good time for the Christian religion in Daten City. Sir Strappon and the Holy Knights Soon after the golden age, stagnation and eventual decline became the fate of the church within the Abbey, despite the activity within the Templars themselves. With the dwindling faith, it seemed there was also a rise in supernatural activity. Templars had began to leave the Order out of fear for their families, but enough stayed to keep the Abbey running. They were wary to allow new members into the order, when a new face approached the Grand Master. Strappon Shirt, a young priest who had been dropped on the church when he was a teen, requested to become a Templar to fight for God. When the Grand Master was wary, thunder struck the Master's desk with the words "Peaches." Having never before seen an event such as this, when they learned the name of Strappon's gun matched the note, they immediately accepted him knowing it was a sign from God. Sir Strappon was knighted into Templarhood at the age of 20, and he became one of their most prized members. Due to his skill, they spent a lot of time running demons out of the city in order to regain Holy Control. The Death of the Grand Master Not long after Sir Strappon became a Templar, the Grand Master was assassinated by Demons by order from Corset. In fear for their lives and livelihood, the Holy Knights disbanded. Some Holy Knights had founded sects in other parts of the world to continue Ghost Hunting under another name, but many had been forced into the retirement. Strappon was given the Abbey due to his passion for continuing to protect Daten. It wasn't long after that when Panty and Stocking made their debut, and soon after there was a period in which the Abbey became a safe haven for those seeking refuse from the stench of The Other Gods. The Abbey would fall into obscurity until Strappon was given a new purpose. Templars in Modern Day Several years after assuming control of the Abbey, Strappon was given the task of leading Heavenbent Humans and Angels to keep the city safe from Demon control. Though their roots are taught, Strappon intends to simply raise new Templars in the new name of Heavenbent Humans, rather than a specific sect, though his cousin Overshirt can be seen wearing the signature white banner with red cross. Templars are now considered Ghost Hunters of the modern day, usually utilizing weapons similar to their actual Ghost Hunting sects. They are more commonly known as Panty Raiders. Category:Character Lore